Sarah Connor
Sarah Connor is a self-trained soldier and preemptive resistance fighter against the approaching AI uprising. She arrived in-game from 1995 on September 14 and currently lives in the barracks in Kurzweil. age: 29 origins: Terminator 2, canon (post-movie) app link: '''here '''hmd: here cr chart: here 'played by:' tmk2383 Setting Earth circa 1995 – but Sarah lives largely in the future, at least mentally. In 1984, Sarah spent three days on the run from an advanced cyborg, a Terminator, sent from the future to kill her. Also from the future was a soldier named Kyle Reese, with whom Sarah fell in love and conceived a child before Reese’s death a day later. Reese explained to Sarah that twenty-three years in the future, a new military defense grid called Skynet would become self-aware and trigger nuclear war, with the intent of destroying all mankind – an event referred to by humans and Terminators as Judgment Day. Sarah’s yet-unborn son, John, would grow up to become the leader of the human resistance against Skynet and its machine soldiers, the Terminators. This Terminator (the T-800) was sent back in time to kill Sarah before John’s birth, preventing the success of the Resistance against the machines. Following these revelations, and her successful destruction of the Terminator, Sarah dedicated her life to preparing herself, and her son, for a future after Judgment Day. She spent her life on the road, using whatever resources were available to learn about combat techniques, weaponry – anything that would help prepare John to become the leader of the resistance. But she never gave up hope that Judgment Day could be stopped. In 1995, Skynet tried again, sending a more advanced Terminator, a T-1000, back in time to kill John. In return, the human resistance sent back a reprogrammed T-800 to protect him. John, the T-800, and Sarah succeeded in destroying the T-1000 and in enlisting the help of Miles Dyson, the chief engineer responsible for Skynet, to destroy the technology that would allow Skynet to be built – thereby postponing, if not avoiding, Judgment Day. But that wasn't enough - because that same advanced technology was still existent in the form of the T-800. At the T-800's request, Sarah lowered him into a vat of molten steel in order to destroy the technology. Sarah's canon point is shortly after the destruction of the T-800 - she and John are on the road again, training - and keeping a close eye on new developments in the artificial intelligence field. Personality Sarah Connor was a 19-year-old waitress and student, living in an LA apartment, when the Terminator arrived from 2029 to kill her. In the days that followed, Sarah’s life turned upside down. The rest of the world went on without a blip (mostly) – but to Sarah, everything had changed. She’d lived through the terror of a machine trying to kill her. She’d fallen in love with a man from the future – and seen him die. And she was pregnant with a child who would grow up to be the leader of the human resistance in a war that wouldn’t happen for over ten years. Sarah left behind Los Angeles and her old life, dedicating her time instead to learning about weaponry, combat techniques, and leadership. She had two goals in mind: to train her son to become the leader of the Resistance against Skynet – and to try to prevent Judgment Day from ever occurring, if at all possible. To this end, she has made a habit of destroying technology, and an attempt to blow up a computer factory landed her in a mental hospital, where she continued both a rigorous exercise routine and her attempts to warn the rest of the world about Judgment Day. The events of Terminator 2 only served to increase her determination to somehow stop Judgment Day. She was initially extremely wary of the T-800, considering that he looked exactly like the cyborg that had tried to kill her eleven years before, but by the end of their time together she had developed a grudging respect for him, even as she lowered him into molten steel in order to prevent anyone from getting ahold of his computer chip. Sarah is tough, suspicious (having seen and heard Terminators mimic those she loves, she is naturally wary of accepting that everyone is who they say they are), and determined. She loves her son fiercely, but she also recognizes his important role in the future, and refuses to coddle him. She has her moments of fear and vulnerability, but manages to push on regardless, driven by the bleak vision of the future she knows is coming soon. Though not prone to displays of affection, and despite her almost total focus on her mission, Sarah has not entirely lost her sense of personal compassion. After learning the name of the man responsible for Skynet’s design, Sarah drove to his house to kill him – but ultimately found herself unable to shoot a man in cold blood, even to prevent Judgment Day and save billions of lives. Abilities & Weaknesses Sarah has spent years attaining and maintaining peak physical fitness, as well as training herself in combat techniques, weaponry, and survival. She is fluent in Spanish and comfortable using all sorts of guns and other weapons. She has no superhuman strengths or abilities. Sarah has a great distrust of technology, and especially of AIs, robots/cyborgs, and networked computers.. She spent her life between her first encounter with the Terminator and her admittance to Pescadero mental hospital living ‘off the grid,’ largely in Central America, and would much prefer not having to depend on any sort of AI or computer, especially networked computers or sentient technology. She is, however, very adept at making human allies, and will take whatever opportunity she can to learn from someone else. Character Relationships It's really long. It is HERE. By far, Sarah's most important/developed relationship is with her canonmate, the T-800. They don't always get along or agree on things, especially things that pertain to the balance between Sarah's safety and her freedom to live her life unhindered. But she does trust the T-800, and Sarah's trust is not an easy thing to earn, especially for a machine. Free Space See Also T-800 Model 101 at Singularity Sarah Connor at Wikipedia Sarah Connor at the Terminator Wiki